one_shotfandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign:Episode Fifty One
Opening Crawl Chicanery! Thanks to Tryst paying only half-attention to his responsibilities as a honeypot, Lyn, Leenik, and Bacta have only a few precious hours to plot a sting against two of the most dangerous bounty hunters in the galaxy to the tune of one hundred thousand credits. In order to ensure their success, Bacta has enlisted the help of "Vous-Vous” Valentine , Captain Tryst Valentine's estranged sister. Will this be a flawless felony or a family feud? And what of Aava's warning? Could Tamlin be meddling with a Force he does not understand? Listen! Plot Summary The first night of BHIKKE Week continues as Bacta pushes away Dengar to talk to Rendezvous Valentine. Bacta offers Vous-Vous ten-thousand credits in exchange for her participation in the upcoming sting, a job she only accepts after being told that it will involve immense physical danger. Later that night, in the family changing room of a nearby space-mall PacSun, Leenik bemoans that his stint as a waiter didn’t pay particularly well, having gained only “eight credits and seventy-five credit-cents”, as the Mynock crew irons out their plans for the sting, which is set to begin in less than an hour. After discussing the sheer number of associates that Sneak and Tubaik could bring to the information drop -- the List of Bounty Hunters keeps growing -- and the legality/feasibility of kidnapping and/or being kidnapped by Sneak and Tubaik, they collectively settle on a “distraction triple-cross scenario” that involves “Cinnamon Rex” drawing the majority of Sneak and Tubaik’s crew to an abandoned amusement park while Leenik and Bacta steal the bounty hunters’ presumed stash of one hundred thousand credits of “liquid assets” kept in their convention booth safe. Rendezvous Valentine then reveals herself to have been in the next-door changing room the entire time, asking Bacta about her role in the plan as well as mentioning that her ten-thousand credit fee would need to be paid upfront.Tryst balks at Bacta’s suggestion of his older sister taking his place as "Cinnamon Rex," believing that the plan would endanger his sister too greatly. A combination of reverse psychology from Bacta and genuine concern from Tryst results in Vous-Vous agreeing to go through with it without being paid cash-in-hand as well as volunteering her own ship as the getaway vehicle. Afterward, Bacta and Leenik make an appearance at the party in the jizz-jappening hall. (There is an entire dance team: Tuam and his tuamblets. Tuam plays the tuambone.) Bacta and Leenik are at the valet stand, and a human disdainfully tosses the keys to his cataramaran at Leenik. Bacta, as Oliver Queen, checks in with Tuam. They have a moment. He tells Tuam that he plans a very dramatic move. Tuam nods; he's got Bacta covered. The threats are piling up. Meanwhile, Leenik is "tasting" wines. He manages to drink five full glasses of wine. (He has a lampshade on his head.) After five minutes, Leenik ("drunk on wine; lampshade is fine") and Bacta exit the party and go on the catamaran. Bacta, at least, straps into a harness. The solar cells, powered by the light from the party, should easily propel the catamaran to the back of the exhibition hall. They collide with a tree, and feel a bump underneath the ship. Bacta resolves to ignore this and go on about his business. Dislodging from the tree, they feel a sucking as the trampoline-like ship bottom unbalances them as it goes under the water. Leenik's lampshade comes falling off and flying into the center of the screen, and Leenik, kerplop, goes into the water. Featured NPCs * Rendezvous Valentine * Chartreuse * Dengar * Zero * Tuam * Sneak (Mentioned) * Tubaik (Mentioned) * Misc: Teenage PacSun Employee, Snooty Catamaran Owner Dear Mynock "Dear Tamlin, My name is Déala. I live on my father's ship, The Truncheon. I'm 5 1/2 years old. Your adventures sound cool. Not like my adventures. My adventures are mostly cleaning carbon scoring from droids though I do get to shoot mynocks (haha) sometimes off my dad's ship. I was wondering what you do while the grownups are away. Do you find any secret stuff on your ship? The only thing I find are holos of dancing ladies. Signed, Déala Neevo." Read by Neemo Dear Mynock letter from a five-and-a-half-year-old to Tamlin read by Neemo, asking what he gets up to while all the grownups are away. Tamlin reveals he crawls in the crawlspace and discovers all the secrets of the ship. Notes * Kat's Aside: "You know what? It’s been awhile since the gang planned and shopped. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ I guess they also go to a dance."